


见异思迁

by Ververg



Series: 见异思迁 [1]
Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 正泰，都市狗血爱情





	见异思迁

你所看到的未必真实。

Chapter.1

金泰亨被男人半推半抱着走到卧房区，酒精已经麻痹了他的思维。他的眼前一片模糊，睁大眼睛努力辨认走廊两边房门上的房间号，看了一圈也没找见哪个能和他裤兜里的房卡号对应上。  
“还记得你在哪个房间吗？”男人问。  
“好像是1……23？26？”金泰亨突然想不起来他刚刚一直默念的那串数字到底该是多少。脸上的面具搞得金泰亨有些呼吸困难，他伸手想要摘掉面具，却被男人一把按住。  
“不可以摘，别忘了现在还在哪里。”  
现在在哪里？金泰亨调动仅存的神智思考这件事。他脸上戴着面具，被一个男人扶着；刚才喝了酒，一杯又一杯。  
他平时不太喝酒，宁愿顶着朋友们戏谑的眼神也要坚持往杯子里倒满可乐。他酒量很烂，倒也不是一杯倒半杯醉；但要是让他红兑白一刻也不停地喝一晚上，能撑着不晕在饭桌上已经是极限了。  
对，他刚刚被很多人劝着喝了酒，因为他不愿意跳舞，不愿意拥抱，不愿意接吻。每一次拒绝之后就会有人递上一杯酒，喂到他嘴边，把他灌醉后又离开。  
邀请他的人太多了，他根本数不清自己见了多少不同的面具。这里的每个人都戴着面具，就像威尼斯的假面舞会。大家戴上纸质的精致却脆弱的面具，不必以真面目示人，每个人都可以选择自己喜欢的服饰搭配，觥筹交错，结识使自己产生欲望的对象。  
反正只是一个晚宴。

金泰亨有些后悔来参加宴会。以前他都以家里有事为借口推脱，但今年就他孤家寡人一个，再找这种理由敷衍是在不像话。  
前辈和他说“只是玩儿玩儿而已，不必当真”，他就信以为真地打算混吃混喝，吃饱喝足之后回家睡觉，谁知道从下午四点开始就被推进化妆间换这换那。公司找来的造型设计摩拳擦掌快要把他打扮成一只花孔雀，他整个人从上到下就没有一块完整的布料。在造型师拎出一条穿了铃铛的颈圈时金泰亨及时喊停，亲自上阵搭了一身还算可以出门见人的装扮，看得造型师连连摇头叹息。  
“你这么好的身段穿成这样真是暴殄天物，”造型师指指点点，边吐槽边从衣帽架上取下他为金泰亨重新挑选的服饰，“皮裤换成这个，后腰露出来，裹那么严实干吗。上身打底换个透一点的，把锁骨露出来；外套还行，看着显瘦。”  
金泰亨不情不愿地换好衣服从更衣室里走出来。造型师这回满意地点了点头，上下打量了一会儿，又皱起眉头：“你的面具长什么样，戴上我看看。”  
金泰亨桌子上拿起面具戴好。他托朋友找国内的手工艺人制作了一个半面面具，刚好遮住眉梢到鼻翼的部分。  
造型师端详了一阵，从饰品盒里取出一只月牙形的耳坠，正中间镶着一颗红宝石。  
“我记得你有耳洞吧？戴上，哪边都行。”  
金泰亨歪着头戴耳坠，脖子里挂着的绳因为姿势问题滑了出来。造型师差点被他挂着的戒指闪瞎眼，连连叮嘱：“你可别忘了把你脖子里那玩意儿摘下来。”

正式入场是晚上八点。金泰亨在前台签到后领了房卡，有些局促地走进宴会大厅。  
大厅是另外一个世界。没有明晃晃的灯光，没有餐桌，没有宴席。所有人都戴着面具，花花绿绿，在黑暗之中难以分辨。  
他以前真不怎么来这种场合，遇事能推就推，也不会有人拦着。踏进大厅的那一刻他就生了离开的心思，刚想转身离开，就有一只手搭上了他的后腰。  
“才刚来就要走，不多玩儿会儿？”  
金泰亨一惊，从原地跳开，转过身看到一个戴着面具的陌生女子。  
“第一次来吗？先退场是不允许的，拒绝别人的邀约的话……”女人把手里的酒杯塞到金泰亨手里，“请自罚一杯。”  
这杯酒按下一个开关，他在大厅里漫无目的地躲藏，却总是有人在半路拦住他，在被拒绝后递上酒杯。

金泰亨总算想起自己身处何处，但身边正扶着他的这个男人是什么来头他还是没有记忆。他是被这个人扶着走出大厅的。一个人无法单独离开，只有结伴才能走出宴会厅大门。他在醉倒前下意识抓住了一个人的手，手的主人有一双大得发亮的眼睛……  
金泰亨说：“帮帮我。”

“你的房卡放在哪儿了？”男人停下脚步，询问金泰亨。  
“好像是在上衣兜里。”  
男人把金泰亨的身体扶正，让他靠着墙壁站好：“能站稳吗？”  
金泰亨一只手扶着墙，一只手抓紧男人的小臂，这才站稳。男人把手伸进金泰亨上衣胸前的口袋里，掏了半天什么都没摸到。  
“没有……是不是刚才在大厅里挤掉了？”男人收回摸兜的手，问道。  
金泰亨做不了回答。他咬紧嘴唇，压下险些溢出喉咙的呻吟。刚刚喝过的酒一定有掺了料的，他不可能因为被人隔着衣服触碰就软了腿。  
但他的呼吸太急促了。男人发现了他的异常，手又压上他的胸口：“你的心跳好快。”  
他的手继续上移，覆上金泰亨的嘴唇，手指在他咬紧的唇瓣上摩挲：“你再忍一下。”  
男人就着这个姿势把他抱起来。金泰亨被他突如其来的动作吓得酒醒了大半，双手抓紧男人的肩头。明明他们两个人的体型差不了多少，这个人居然能稳稳地抱着他健步如飞。就算他体重偏轻，那也是实打实一米八的大男人，居然就这样轻而易举地被抱着走……  
“我们现在去哪儿？”金泰亨问。  
“去我房间。你房卡都丢了，难道想回大厅里遭罪吗？”

房门是被男人一脚踹开的。金泰亨听着那声音都觉得脚疼，在他还没反应过来的时候又是一阵天旋地转。男人把他扔到了床上。金泰亨摔得有点懵。他还没从床上直起身，就被男人压了回去，深陷在床垫里。  
男人摘掉金泰亨脸上的面具，扔到地上。离开面具的束缚之后金泰亨的呼吸顺畅了很多，但依旧无法在黑暗之中清晰地视物。他看到男人脸上还戴着面具，透过孔洞露出那双好看的眼睛。  
“你为什么不摘？这不公平。”金泰亨盯着那双眼睛，鬼使神差地问了一句。  
他把面具摘了下来。金泰亨还是看不真切黑暗之中的面庞，但是那双眼睛，他第一次见就无法忘记的双眼——  
“你有反应了。”  
金泰亨一愣，尴尬地想要用手遮挡微微鼓起的裆部，却被男人握住手腕。他的劲很大，金泰亨根本无法挣脱。  
“喝了这么多酒还有反应，里面肯定掺东西了。”  
“放开我，我自己来。”金泰亨想甩掉对方的手，但他的胳膊使不上劲。  
“你还有力气做这个？”男人低笑着松开金泰亨，拉开床头柜，取出房间里备好的安全套和润滑剂，“要做吗？”

金泰亨被进入的时候有点不适。他已经半个多月没有解决过生理需求了，后穴有些紧涩，再加上对方的尺寸过于优越，即便抹了润滑进入的时候也还是不太顺利。  
“再放松一点。”男人的手在他的腰际轻轻拍打。  
金泰亨深吸一口气。他的腰有点敏感，酸麻感从被对方的手拍过的部位蔓延至整个腰部。他上身那件打底薄得像层纱，半点用都没有，放在此时此刻倒增添了点情欲的味道。  
“这衣服选得不错，很适合你。”男人的双手握住金泰亨腰的两侧，挺身将阴茎顶入金泰亨的后穴中。  
金泰亨被这一下撞得险些岔了气，再加上对方的调侃，让他有点恼羞成怒，反手去拍男人抓着他腰部的手。  
男人被打了也不生气，而是握住金泰亨想要收回去的手腕，把金泰亨从床垫上拉起来，另一只手扶着他的腰，把金泰亨转了个身，和他面对面。  
金泰亨被这个180度旋转害得忍不住叫出了声——要知道这家伙换姿势之前可没和他打招呼，连阴茎也没从他身体里退出去。  
“我更喜欢这个姿势。”男人把金泰亨压倒在床上，抬起金泰亨的腿弯。这个姿势把金泰亨的私处彻底暴露在对方面前，臊得他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
“你的……嗯，很漂亮。”男人侃得自己都笑了，怕金泰亨一脚把他踹下床就及时打住。但只说一半的话让金泰亨有气没处撒，只能忿忿道：“你要做就做，怎么这么多话。”  
男人应了金泰亨的要求没再言语，身体力行让金泰亨感受到他含在嘴里没有说出的话语。金泰亨的双腿搭在男人结实的臂弯里，臀部抬起，方便对方的阴茎在他的体内抽插。药效和酒精夹杂在一起，令金泰亨的头脑再次陷入昏沉。被进入后的酸胀感逐渐消退，插入他体内的性器将他的敏感点全部照顾到位。身体上的贴合让金泰亨短暂忘却了身处何地，双手抓紧身下的床单，嘴里不时泄出呻吟。  
男人并不满足于此。他俯下身，隔着金泰亨的打底衫去咬他的乳头，没两下就充血挺立起来，使胸前的布料凸起一小片。布料磨得金泰亨感受到些许刺痛，忍不住收缩后穴夹紧身体里的阴茎。男人趁机向深处一顶，被收缩的肠道包裹着，发出一声喟叹。  
金泰亨的阴茎早就按奈不住，前列腺液从马眼流出，顺着已经向下滴落，把耻毛打湿了一片，黏黏糊糊的粘在一起。  
男人停下动作。  
金泰亨迷蒙着眼去看他：“你怎么……”  
没等金泰亨说完，对他的动作就打断了他。男人放过金泰亨被啃咬得一塌糊涂的胸口，一只手握住金泰亨的睾丸，一只手覆上柱身，一快一慢地撸动起来。  
男人注视着他的双眼。  
那双眼睛太好看了，好看到金泰亨看到的第一眼就无法忘记。他在心里描摹过无数遍这双眼睛的模样，却还是在被他注视的那一刻败下阵来。  
“太，太过了……”金泰亨没想到对方的手法这么娴熟，前端的刺激让他红了眼眶，带着鼻音求饶。  
“那后面就不要了？”  
金泰亨有点委屈，被他这么一问，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉了出来。  
男人被金泰亨的泪水吓了一跳，以为是自己逗得太过，没敢再刺激金泰亨，规规矩矩地继续耕耘。  
金泰亨也没想到对方说停就停。其实他还挺喜欢刚才那样的。  
“刚才那个，还要的。”  
男人一愣，有些忍俊不禁：“得令。”

金泰亨恢复意识已经是第二天上午了。他的身旁早就空无一人，剩下的只有两张面具。金泰亨走到外间，发现桌子上放着房卡和一张名片。名片一看就是定制的，只有姓名和联系方式，小卡正中央印着三个烫金小字：田柾国。


End file.
